pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Amorality/Archive 1
signing Hi, please sign your comments (on discussion pages) by adding four tildes (~~~~) after them. More information can be found at GW:SIGN. Thanks. –Ichigo724 11:27, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Show Preview Hey, please use the Show Preview button instead of so many small save page edits, it clogs recent changes, thanks!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 12:58, 8 November 2007 (CET) :Or at least check "This is a minor edit" above Save Page when doing many edits in a short time. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:29, 5 March 2008 (EST) Signing use four tildes (as posted above) and see that raw signature (under my preferences) is unchecked. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:10, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Signature link The answer for your question at A/W Backbreaker Sin talk, type Amorality into the Nickname field with "Raw signatures (without automatic link)" checked. ~ ĐONT TALK 03:40, 19 April 2008 (EDT) Thank you for checking the minor edit button when you fixed a spelling error. -- Armond Warblade 10:50, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Welcome -- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:20, 28 July 2008 (EDT) BH Spiker The problem is the chain is too expensive. Mark of Instability is generally shunned because its too easy to remove. Also you have it tagged for HB, where hex removal is ever present, so it wont work there. In AB, Dash is usually preferred because you have to move around. Frosty is wrong though on the snare part. If you think a vote is wrong, you can post it on PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard and they will remove the vote if it's invalid. Goldenstar's isn't a flame vote, its usually how people write votes on builds they dont like, some are just ruder than others. His reasons are valid though. Lots of assassin chains take up the skill abr, which means they have to be tagged for AB, etc. which is generally disdained. Getting rid of MoI would be the best idea for making voters happy. The best that you could probably do for AB is this: prof=A/W dagger=11+1+1 crit=12+1 shadow=6+1hazeflailMantis StingStrikeof thespiderfangsOptional/build Put Iron Palm, Dash, and Res sig in variants. Iron Palm will give a second KD if hoto fails, and Dash will provide a cancel stance an to move around the map, satisfying most of the people, not to mention the chain is 32 energy. 1 second difference in Dazed won't matter btw. Res Sig means you can tag this for RA and such.--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 21:36, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Sig test Amorality 09:31, 25 November 2008 (EST) :[[User:Amorality|'Amor']] 09:36, 25 November 2008 (EST) :: All I need now is a pic, can someone tell me how to upload a pic to my sig? thx. [[User:Amorality|'Amor']][[User talk:Amorality|'alit']] 09:40, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::: wtf [[User:Amorality|'Amor']][[User talk:Amorality|'alit']] 09:41, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::: hmm [[User:Amorality|'Amor']] 09:42, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::: [[User:Amorality|'Amor']] 09:43, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::: ? [[User:Amorality|'Amor']][[User talk:Amorality|'alit']] 09:44, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::::: this better be right [[User:Amorality|'Amor']] 09:46, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::::: meh, it'll do [[User:Amorality|'Amor']] 09:49, 25 November 2008 (EST) You're cute. Cry on my talk page more please. Stupid nigger. cockride less. please. --'-Chaos- ' 13:14, 9 February 2009 (EST) : shhh nigger [[User:Amorality|'Amor']] 08:23, 10 February 2009 (EST) Please put a build into a category if you're the fifth to vote. I've seen you miss it a few times now. --'-Chaos- ' 14:08, 10 February 2009 (EST) edit :edit1 ::edit2 :::edit3 ::::edit4 :::::ec --'-Chaos-' 17:35, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Random bullshit. from Build_talk:E/W_Arena_Bsurge :::Neither of the builds you posted that crap on has been actually 5-5-X'd, so just stfu. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Rickyvantof']] 18:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Oh noez because i'm not an obs whore or the first to think of this disciplined crap neither am I the 5% of players who are actually good on this wiki! Guess not you're not in the 5% too! Welcome to the theorycraftfailclub! You will recieve your complementary eggs in the post Amorality 19:01, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Are you Skakid btw?^_^ Brandnew. 19:02, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Your English is amazing. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Rickyvantof']] 19:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::: coz teh interwebz spellinks is srs f'kn bsns. Decipher that. Amorality 19:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::: @ Brandnew, No I'm just a random troll who submits bad builds from time to time and likes to use the word nigger because I think it will make me popular in the pvx community. Amorality 19:06, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::The failed attempt at English in the sentence "Guess not you're not in the 5% too!" has nothing to do with spelling. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Rickyvantof']] 19:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Typing error, go figure. Don't delude yourself into to thinking you're actually good. Amorality 19:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You're confusing me being good with yourself being fucking terrible. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Rickyvantof']] 19:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I suggest you two drop the subject before PvX:NPA is breached. Close your internet browser and play the game, it's a good way to stop anything else happening. FrostytheAdmin 19:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Insert non-formatted text here :ym [[User:Rickyvantof|'Rickyvantof']] 19:21, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::r u mock me D: skakid9090 19:35, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::: *sniff* i got skakid to write on my talk page! HUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAA!1!!1!! Amorality 19:49, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Nigger Is not a favoured word by the PvX community anymore, ever since we got a black admin. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 17:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Assuming you are being sincere, I will be more careful from now on. But if it turns out the new admin is not black or doesn't mind then you better get used to it mista. Amorality 17:35, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Why would I ever lie to you? [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 17:36, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::lol Amorality 17:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I really am black. =/ Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 17:40, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: Blacks > Whites tbh. BTW I'm Asian. bwahahahahahahah!!! Amorality 17:42, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::lolowned [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 17:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Big is black, but not a nigger. However, he does call other people niggers under his breath. Ricky, wtf are you smoking? -- Armond Warblade 04:58, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::A-Dam weed, ofcourse. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:07, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ricky is from the netherlands, what do you think he's smoking? Godbox 20:43, 24 March 2009 (UTC)